1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to an input apparatus and method of enabling input which enable, among other things, compact arrangement of the input members for the input apparatus of the handheld electronic device.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable. Thus, there is a trend to make them smaller and lighter in weight. As handheld electronic devices become smaller, the space available for the input apparatus, such as for example, a keyboard on the devices, decreases. Consequently, the size and/or configuration of the keyboard oftentimes must be revised in order to fit, which can potentially adversely affect the user friendliness of the handheld electronic device.
Advancements in technology have permitted the number of keys of the keyboard, for example, to be reduced while increasing the versatility and functionality of each key. However, such technology may require numerous keys to be actuated simultaneously in combination, or for one or more keys to be actuated in a particular sequence. This can result in the handheld electronic device undesirably becoming awkward or difficult to use. Additionally, each key of a conventional handheld electronic device keyboard typically comprises a separate input device such as a switch having, for example, a collapsible dome for providing a feedback, i.e., a tactile feedback, to the user. Not only do the components of such switches present a physical size limitation, which dictates how closely the keys of the keyboard can be configured, but simultaneous pressing of multiple keys to provide a given function can also result in the collapsing of multiple domes which can produce a confusing and/or undesirable tactile feedback to the user, and can further interfere with user friendliness.
Arranging the keys of the input apparatus in a common, well-recognized pattern is one way to enhance user friendliness. For example, the QWERTY layout of a conventional keyboard such as the keyboard of a desktop computer, allows a user to quickly and easily generate text. It is, therefore, desirable to adapt this and other user friendly key configurations for use with handheld electronic devices so that the user may, for example, generate text using the device in a traditional manner, i.e., without having to depress an extra key or combination of keys, as previously discussed. However, as noted, the physical size of the keys and the associated switch components for each key have presented a substantial obstacle to achieving this goal as handheld electronic devices are increasingly being reduced in size. Specifically, existing input device, i.e. switch, technology places physical limitations on the minimum spacing between the keys and inhibits further reduction in the size of the keyboard.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an input apparatus for a handheld electronic device which enables a compact input member configuration for the input apparatus, such as for example a compact key layout for a keyboard of the handheld electronic device. In another sense, a need also exists for a method of enabling input into the handheld electronic device employing the improved input apparatus.